Gas turbine engines typically include at least a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. Such engines may also include a buffer air system. In a buffer air system, multiple bleed ports are regulated by valves and communicate air from the compressor sections to a manifold, from which buffer supply air may be communicated to other portions of the engine or released externally from the engine.
Buffer air systems and mechanical systems in general may fail. The failure of buffer air system valves may impede the proper functioning of the gas turbine engine, as well as systems the engine may power.